The Hidden Flower
by GreenMoonLight
Summary: Yuki lived alone for eight years after the virus killed her parents. She lived in a Bunker, deep under ground for two years before she had to go outside to find more suplies... and one day when she comes back from supply hunting is when she gets found by the vampires... How will it go for her? Will she die? (The story contains Crowley x OC)
1. Chapter 1

~The OC~

Name: _Yuki Fujioka_  
Race: _Human_  
Gender: _Female_

Age: _10 (Catastrophe/Virus outbrake)_  
 _12 (First time in two years outside the bunker)  
18_

Height: _162 cm (5'3")_  
Weight: _45 kg (99 lbs)_

Birthday: _April, 11_  
Sign: _Taurus_

Blood Type: _AB+_

Hobbies: _Reading, Listening to music, Martial arts_

 _ **Appearence**_

 _Yuki Fujioka is rather short and she has a curvy figure and an average sized chest (C cup). Her hair is waist length and has an brown ombre colour, blonde on the tips. Her bangs are slightly partet in some places.  
Yuki has a habbit of having her hair in a pony tail or a bun when out, but when she's in her bunker she has it released.  
Yuki has big sky blue eyes with long, thick eyelashes. She has a small and femenine face, her lips are small but plump with a nice peach color._

 _Yuki wears an attire that is really similar to men's clothing. She wears a white dirty t-shirt and a dark grey hoodie with too long sleeves, she usually has them rolled up so that they aren't in the way. She wears black soft pants, often dirty or torn in some places. Yuki wears some old dark blue sneakers that has some holes in them on her feet, along with a pair of white, rather clean and whole socks._

 _(Most of the clothes she wears are clothes she has found in shops and other places where they used to sell clothing.)_

 _ **Personality**_

 _Yuki has a calm and Kind personality, but if you piss her off... she will show no mercy to that person..._  
 _She can be really stubborn and fierce at times but that is not her weakness, it's rather the opposite._

 _If she has a goal, she works hard to make it happen, she is not someone to give up without a good fight!_  
 _She also hates when people tell her what to do, or when they criticise her for her apperence/looks,_  
 _personality, habbits aso._

 _ **History**_

 _Yuki Fujioka lived in a big house on the outskirts of tokyo with her parents. Yuki was a child that had been home schooled her whole life and she had never been into the city once since her birth. Her parents thught of her as a frail and pure child who coulden't do anyone harm, but they knew that the world would surley crush her the moment it saw her so they kept her inside the masion, rarley letting her play outside._  
 _Yukis parents wanted to be sure their little princess was safe at all times, so they let her go to special martial arts classes when she was as young as five years old._

 _Yuki was facinated by the world outside the mansion and would often sneak out to have a look. she often read books about far away places with beautiful landscapes and water puddles so big you coulden't see the land on the other side of them. Yuki often felt that she belonged somewhere else, she always kept dreaming that one day, a prince in shining armor would save her from this lonley place and take her far far away..._

 _The fateful day when the virus broke out killed almost everyone older than 13 years old, Yuki was only 10 at that time. Before her father died, suffocating on his own blood, he told her to escape to their safe bunker which was located in their back yard, a good few meters under ground, making it both sound, light and smell proof (non-human beings coulden't smell people inside the bunker)._

 _Yuki lived in the bunker for almost two whole years, without any sunlight or company, before she was forced out of the bunker in search of supplies. Now that she had felt how the outside felt once again, she went out more frequently. She came across many items she felt was necessary for her survival, things such as canned food, magazenes, books, music discs and much more._

 _Yuki rarley saw anyone other that animals and big "monsters"(Four Horsemen of John), but when she did see someone else they always ran away from her in fear, she did not know why though..._

 _ **Powers and Abilities**_

 _Yuki is fast on her feet, strong(she can take down many grown up men without problem) and has high acrobatic skills. (How did you think she has survived that long without anyone or anything capturing her yet? Luck? I Think most certainly not!)_

 _She is also really good at hand to hand combat skills and martial arts because she started training when she was only five years old, and you know it can get really booring when you don't have anything to do for two years in a bunker so... why not practice to pass the time?_

 _ **Trivia**_

 _¤ Yuki keeps a diary with her at all times to prevent her from feeling too lonley and not to go insane, and also to write down everything she think might be important to remember in the future._

 _¤ It's almost impossible for Yuki to get a good nights sleep without her stuffed bunny-bear in her arms..._

 _¤ Yuki was the top student in her martial arts class._

 _¤ She loves electro and celtic music._

 _¤ Yuki became severely depressed for almost half a year in the bunker due to the lack of company and sunlight. She got passt it in the end becasue she didn't wanna die in a shitty hole in the ground all alone._


	2. Prologue

**_Okay so heres the prologue! Enjoy :) (I own nothing exept my own ideas and my OC)_**

* * *

Footsteps can be herd echoing through the halls in the quiet mansion as a little girl runs down the stairs in a hurry. She runs through the long dark corridor and turns right towards the living room in hope to find her father.

"DADDY! What happened to mommy!? I was reading a bedtime story with her and then she suddenly made choking noices and collapsed on my bed and she's not moving when I try waking her up!"

She is shocked to find her father puking up a pool of some kind of red liquid. She quickly realizes that this liquid was nothing other than blood, but this was the first time she had ever seen it in person. The little girl desperately runs and embraces him tightly, but the father pushes her away from him.

"Run… Yuki… … Run to… the… b-… bunker… HURRY!"

"Dad you're... just like mom! Please tell me what's happening! You're scaring me!"  
The girl is heartbroken by the thought of leaving her father behind.

"There's… no… time… … lock the… door… behind you… and-… and don't… come out… … until … all the supplies are … running out…"

"But dad!..."

"YUKI!... GO! ... PLEASE … … I'M BEGGING YOU!"

"Oh- Okay!" the girl named Yuki turned around and ran as fast as her legs carried her while tears streamed down her face. When she reached the door she stopped and turned her head around only to see her father throw up a large amount of that awful red stuff on the floor, before collapsing.

*Sob*… *sob* Yuki sobbed and ran out the door, not looking back ever again.

The father who collapsed is on the brink of passing, but he is able to smile one final time with tears welling down his face as he sees his daughter escape the house unharmed.

"I… love you… Yuki… … d-don't ... d-...die ... ... "

Yuki runs across the back yard and the moment she reaches the bunker hatch, she realized that this was the last time she ever saw her mommy and daddy and the fact that she would never be able to hug them and tell them she loved them ever again.

Yuki furiously wipe away her tears and lock the door to the bunker for what is about to become her home for two years, without sunlight nor company, or anything that has to do with the outside world she would soon know of…


	3. Chapter 1: On My Own

Okay! so here's the official first chapter for u guys :3 Enjoy!

* * *

*Huff* *Huff*

Loud footsteps could be heard echoing through the empty decollated streets in the centrum of Tokyo as a group of people run with a hurry.

"Stop right there you worthless life stock!" The two white dressed men ran after Yuki with speed she was familiar with from former encounters. She inhaled deeply while running making sure her body got enough oxygen to prevent her legs from slowing down.

"What's with this annoying speed these white clothed people possess!? Give me a rest already!" Yuki ran with all she got and jumped over the junk on the ground. She looked around herself in a hurry and saw her escape plan.

Yuki turned the corner of a store and ran through the narrow alleyway. She jumped against the wall, from side to side, making her way to the roof. The people following her had no trouble following her though. When Yuki got to the roof she crouched down and waited for her two pursuers and just as they jumped on top of the roof, she gave them a hard flying roundhouse kick to their heads making them fall of the roof like lifeless ragdolls.

Yuki turned towards the city and gave it a second look. She moved her hand to the back of her head and removed the ponytail she had made several hours before. Her hair swayed slightly in the breeze while Yuki looked down on the unconscious two figures on the street below, before jumping down the roof and disappearing into the shadows made by the setting sun.

 ** _Six years earlier…_**

"23, 24, 25 … and 26." Yuki looked at the cans she had just counted a few times, over and over again to be sure she hadn't seen wrong. She hadn't. There were a total of 26 cans left on the shelf above the stove. She used around two cans a day, breakfast and dinner.

"Only 26 cans left. That means I have no choice but to leave this place in 13 days, or maybe ever earlier…"  
She sighed and looked at the door that led to the outside world. Maybe the world outside wasn't as bad as she had been taught, maybe it was the opposite?  
Yuki grabbed a can from the shelf and slumped down on a nearby chair. She opened the can and started munching on the tasteless content. It wasn't as fancy as she had been receiving when she was living in the mansion with her parents but she couldn't afford to be picky, it was either to eat what she had been given or to die of starvation.

Yuki had tried eating only one can a day, to be able to save more cans and to be able to stay longer underground,  
but it didn't work out. After only a month of her only eating one can a day, she had loss so much weight she didn't recognize her own body. Her ribs were showing against her thin skin and her hip bones were pointing out from under her skin, making it look like they would break the skin at any minute. Yuki could also hold her hands around her thigh without problem.

When she realized that it wouldn't work only eating one can, she switched to two cans and she immediately gained more weight and she started looking healthy again.  
Yuki put the empty can down on the table with a thud.

"Just what was so dangerous with the outside world that my parents didn't allow me to go outside? What could be so bad about the world I've read about?"

Yuki though back at the time when she was eight years old, when she had found a book that had information about almost everything about the world she was hidden from. She had read about a large water puddle that tasted salty and was called the sea, and high rocks that reached to the sky called mountains. Yuki had also seen many different kinds of plants and animals. The outside world seemed so beautiful.

Yuki could recall the day she had sneaked outside the mansion and wandered around the garden in their backyard. She had always wondered how it would feel to walk in the grass with bare feet so she had quickly kicked of her black shoes and pulled of her socks. The feeling was indescribable. It was soft, yet spiky. It felt nice yet a bit uncomfortable. Yuki ran with all she got though the garden and jumped around. Yuki ran so much that she soon fell down onto her knees in exhaustion. She couldn't believe it, she felt so free. It felt like nothing she had ever felt before. Her happy experience was interrupted by a worried voice calling her name.

"Yuki! Come back inside! You can't be outside!" Her mother came running towards her and pulled her into her chest in a tight embrace. Her mother lifted her head up and looked around to make sure no one had seen them. Yuki's mother then picked her up and carried her inside before giving her a lecture about never doing what she had just done ever again.

"Oh well. I guess I have to get ready." Yuki stood up and tossed the empty can into the trash can.

"It's better to just get over with. But I need to make sure I'm ready." Yuki pulled on some clean socks, a white t-shirt, and put her hair in a ponytail. She pulled out a box from under the bed and opened it. Yuki picked up a pair of gloves and put them on. She stood up and looked over at the bag hanging in the corner of the room. She ran towards it and started punching and kicking it. After a while Yuki thought it was enough and decided to charge and give it a roundhouse kick, making it detach from the hook in the ceiling and land on the hard floor a bit further away with a loud thud.

"I think that's enough." She remover her gloves and tossed them onto the bed. Yuki looked up to the roof only to see that the bag didn't just unhook, it pulled the entire hook with it and that there was now a small hole in the roof. She sighed and mumbled that she would have to fix that later.

"I guess I'm more than ready to leave this shitty prison. But I guess it would be wise to rest before heading out. I'll sleep and wait for the morning to come." Yuki lay down on her bed with one of her favorite books in her hand, Cinderella.  
Yuki opened the book and started reading but didn't get many pages before feeling her eye lids getting heavier and heavier. She lazily kicked of her socks and pulled of her pants and put the book on her nightstand. She crawled down under her thin blanket and fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

"Tomorrow…" She mumbled before drifting into a heavy sleep, hoping morning would arrive quickly.


	4. Chapter 2: Outside Closed Doors

Chapter 2: Outside closed doors

(Disclaimer! I do not own anything except my OC and my own ideas!)

* * *

"I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME!" I push and scream at a shadow pinning me down. I try to make out the face of my attacker but all i see is a dark blurry face, i can't even tell if its a male or female. The shadow grins and tightens it's grip around my wrists. It feels like they're gonna break at any given second.

"O-ouch! That h-hurts you asshole!" I pull and pull but to no avail. The shadow figure doesn't move a bit and it keeps starring at me with its blood red eyes. it slowly inches closer and coldly whispers into my ear:

"Prepare yourself, I'll be comming soon ..."

Yuki rubb her eyes sleepily and sit up while looking around the plain looking room with a confused feeling. She feels as if she was dreaming about something a second ago... what was it? She can't seem to remember. Yuki put her hand to her mouth and yawn while looking over at the clock.

"Already 8 am huh?..." 'The time really does fly by sometimes' Yuki thinks for herself as she swing her legs over the bed-edge and stand up. Another yawn escapes her mouth as she walks over to the small bathroom in the back. Yuki washes her small pale face, change clothes and put her hair up in a pony tail.

She bends down to pull on her black leather shoes and to make sure they aren't loose anywhere. Yuki slowly sit back up to look over into the mirror on the other side of the room. Having her hair out of her face in a ponytail makes her crystal blue eyes light up her pale face and her plump peach colored lips enhances the colors. Yuki stands up and Pull on her now to be, very old and dirty jacket that was left in a wardrobe.

"Today's the day." Her head turned towards the small iron door in the far left corner of her vision and before she knew it, The door was right infront of her.

"This door is the only thing that has kept me locked up down here for all these years…" Yuki's hand finds its way to the cold door handle. She took a long deep breath of the bunker air and slowly but surely, her hand started pushing down the handle while pushing the door open. Her imagination wandered off and she could only fantasize what it would feel like. The sun piercing her eyes, the strong breeze catching her hair and the fresh cool air, circulate through her lungs.

Rain.

The first thing that greeted her with delight was water. Cold yet soft water drops pouring down on her. She holds her hands above her head and turn around to walk back inside, but then she stops.

"I can't go back now when I've already come this far." Yuki whisper to herself as she slams the door shut and rushes towards the mansion, her feet splashing water everywhere from puddles in the high un-trimmed grass.

She flings the big entry door open and closes it behind her, the sound leaving an echo all around the house. Her gaze immediately darts to the location her last memory of this place left her with, the living room. The last thing she could remember of her childhood was the sight of her father, dying in the living room. Scary pictures flash in front of her eyes but Yuki's feet are moving on their own and she's slowly inching closer to the living room.

She stops.

"What is this?" Yuki is standing in the middle of the room but all she sees is the open fire, a few books lying on the floor and an overturned chair in the corner.

"Where's all the furniture!? And where is…" her gaze falls on the floor she had last seen her father.  
Before she could think she turned and ran towards the worn out staircase. Her feet moved faster and faster until she finally stopped in the doorframe to a cold and empty room.

She falls to the floor and tears are gushing from her eyes. The room used to have a small bed, light blue curtains, a bookshelf with a lot of books, stuffed animals and toys used to be laying on the floor scattered after many fun playtimes.

This used to be **her** room

Yuki felt a cold breeze flutter her hair so she lifted her head up and saw that the window was cracked and broken, indicating that someone had tried to smash it. The rain sounded louder than it was and a lightning shone through the broken window, illuminating Yuki's tear filled blue eyes.

"Why?"

* * *

 ** _Inside a classified compartment 6 years later_**

* * *

"Crowley samaaa!" a short girl with a large chest, purple hair and a broad smile on her face hugs the right arm of a tall male. He doesn't seem bothered one bit by her and continues with his paper work at the worn down wooden desk.

"You suddenly called us here out of the blue, yet you don't seem like you're in a rush." A blonde woman stands leaned against the wall beside the door and is looking at the man called Crowley. She has at least as big chest as the first young lady.

"That's Crowley-sama for ya~!" the short girl exclaims happily. Crowley smile and waves a few documents in front of him as to indicate that they should put their attention on whatever was written on them.

"What is that?"

"It's classified documents. These are records of children being experimented on with the seraph of the end and all the kids that were brought to the camps. They were written to make it easier for us to find and capture them."

"Why do you bring this up?"

"We have worked efficiently and successfully captured all of them. Yet, there are reports on a human roaming the north outskirts of Tokyo, suspected to possess powers of seraph of the end." Crawley stands up, looking out the broken window behind him.

"What? But that would be impossible. And if there are reports on such a sighting wouldn't someone had caught it yet?" The blonde vampire exclaims giving Crowley a meaningful look.

"Yes. That's exactly what I was thinking. Except that every report explains that an engaged chase was made but none has caught up with it."  
He continued since both of the women were not uttering one word.

"A human running faster than an average vampire… doesn't that sound interesting? This could possibly be a successful experiment running around just waiting for us to capture!" Crowley looks at both of them with a glint in his eyes.

"So, you just want us to capture it?" the purple haired woman asked him.

"Not exactly. What I want is for you to follow a patrol squad and observe the targets behavior from a distance. I do not want you to engage a hunt before I know more about the matter."

"Understood sir." Both say at the same time and disappear through the door, following a group of underclass vampires.

* * *

Thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed this chapter! It took me a while to edit but there you go ^-^ I hope to see you when the next chapter is released, have a good day! :D


End file.
